Wireless headsets are battery powered such that a user can use the wireless headset or other such device without being directly connected to larger power source such as an A/C outlet or automobile battery. This allows wireless headset users flexibility and convenience to move about without being tied to a power cord. Wireless headset batteries are generally rechargeable so that the batteries can be re-used instead of being discarded after use.
Typically, a wireless headset or mobile phone includes an electrical interface such as a mating connector to transfer charging current to the battery so that charging current power can be supplied without removing the batteries from the device. In a mobile environment, such as an automobile, recharging is generally performed using a low-voltage cable connector from the cigarette lighter or other interface to the automobile battery which is plugged directly into the headset's mating connector. The cable connected to the battery supplies charging current through the coupled contacts to recharge the batteries located within the headset. The headset connected to the cable must then be placed somewhere within the automobile, such as a cup holder, the passenger seat, or other location.
However, the use of a cable connector with a headset in an automobile or other mobile environment poses several problems. Plugging the cable connector into the headset may be somewhat difficult as the charging interfaces (also referred to herein as electrical interfaces) for the cable and the headset must be aligned. Two hands are typically required to plug the cable into the headset, and visual alignment is required. Upon completion of charging, two hands are required to disconnect the cable and headset. If the user is driving the automobile, this requirement naturally poses hazards. Furthermore, the headset may be exposed to contaminants or damaged when placed randomly in the passenger compartment.
In home use, charging cradles have been used to recharge headsets and mobile phones. Charging cradles may also be referred to in the art and herein as docking stations, charging bases, or charging stations. In a typical setup, the headset is inserted into a charging station which has wiping contacts that correspond to and couple with the wiping contacts on the headset. However, as headsets become lighter, the weight of the headset maybe insufficient to provide adequate electrical contact between the headset charging contact and the cradle charging contacts when the headset is placed in the cradle. Furthermore, in a mobile environment such as an automobile, the use of a cradle may be subject to vibrations and jarring and there are limitations on placement of the cradle. If the headset is not firmly detented in the cradle, it may be dislodged from the cradle or the electrical connection may be lost.
As a result, for these and other reasons, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for charging wireless headsets.